Kikyō clone
|image name= Kikyo_clone.png |kanji= |romaji= |literal meaning= |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death=Killed by Kikyō |status=Deceased |species= Demon |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |skin= |family= |weapons=Swords |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation=Shitōshin |anime debut= |final act= |manga= |movie=4 |game= |japanese voice=None |english voice=None |imagecat= }}A clone of the priestess Kikyō was created to free the Shitōshin's Spheres of Power from the jeweled comb box in which they were trapped. History When Inuyasha and Kikyō visited Hōraijima for the first time, they were ambushed by the Shitōshin. A replica of Kikyō from her her blood that was sucked out by Gōra. It hibernated nude in an artificial womb for 50 years until Ryūra decided to test her combat abilities. It confronted Inuyasha in order to steal the jeweled comb box that was in his possession. She descended from the Cauldron of Resonance on a vine and came at him. She was able to push him back with one swing of her sword. She obtained the comb box and fled by jumping over the cauldron. Inuyasha pursued the clone while remaining unaware that it was not the real Kikyō. She met up with Ryūra, Kyōra, and Jūra and presented them the comb box. She was about to break the seal on it before Inuyasha arrived in the hopes of reasoning with her her. He was confronted by Ryūra and was told that she was a clone of the real Kikyō. She was successful in opening the box and restoring the true powers of the Shitōshin. They all attacked Inuyasha and pushed him back to the Hōraijima's shoreline. He was then approached by the clone and continuously attacked by her. Inuyasha did not want to fight her and would dodge her attacks. She continued her pursuit of Inuyasha while the Shitōshin were battling his friends. She was able to pin him down and nearly struck her sword through his head. The two of them briefly locked swords with each other, and Inuyasha was able knock her sword out from her hand. He was prepared to kill her, but could not bring himself to do it since she looked like Kikyō. The clone suddenly hugged Inuyasha to catch him of guard. She revealed her fangs and was prepared to bite down on him. It was then that the real Kikyō shot a sacred arrow in its back and the clone burst into flames. Kikyō berated Inuyasha for nearly succumbing to such an easy trick. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Speed & Agility:' The clone is able to move at incredible speeds and is able to effortlessly jump great distances. She is able to keep up with Inuyasha while she is fighting him. *'Spiritual Powers:' She inherits her power from the real Kikyō. It allows her to break the seal on Kanade's comb box that contains the Spheres of Power. Weapons *'Sword:' The clone carries a double-edged straight sword that she uses as her primary weapon. ** : The clone ia able to create a massive force with a swing of her sword. It is powerful enough to push Inuyasha back. Quotes Trivia *The clothing that the fake Kikyō is wearing looks very similar to Midoriko's clothing. *Strangely, just before her death, it is revealed that the clone possesses a pair of fangs. This hints that she may have been partially demonic, which would possibly explain her unusual show of superhuman agility and strength when she fights Inuyasha. Whether this is an intentional modification by the Shitōshin or an unexpected side effect brought on by the unique process that leads to her conception is unknown and never explained. References de:Kikyōs Klon Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Movie-exclusive Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Swordsmen